I'm Gonna Get You
by Typhoon73
Summary: This story takes place 3 years after 'Against Time', Jane and Maura's marriage is a little bit stuck. But soon a new case shakes up everybody's lives. It is on Maura, Frankie, Frost and Korsak to solve a case. As fast as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi together. Yeah I know I already had an story with the same title. But I deleted it. I honestly didn't liked it myself. So I thought I start with it over again. I hope you'll like it.**

**T73**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Jane sat at the table and stared ahead.  
It wasn't just a stare.  
It was **the** stare that made criminals confess, extensively.

But right now it doesn't work.  
Her competitor was just as good in staring as she was.  
It felt like she hasn't blinked for the last twenty minutes.  
She had no times for games.  
She was in a hurry already.  
She should have been on her way to work by now.  
Jane pointed with her left index finger on something, "Do it!"  
"No!"  
She groaned and let her head drop on the table.  
Angela laughed amused, "I have to say ... even though you two are not biologically related, I can see very many character traits of you, Jane."  
Jane turned her head to her mother and blinked a few times. "I don't know whether I should be proud or offended."  
Angela smiled and glanced at her three year old grandson, "What's the problem, sweetheart?"  
Noel made a pouty face, "Pancakes."  
Jane's head snapped up. "These are pancakes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
Jane opened her mouth again.  
"Stop!" Angela stopped her daughter. "For heaven's sake, argue with a three-year- old." she walked to Noel. "Why are these no pancakes, honey?"  
His lower lip trembled, "Mommy didn't made them!"  
Jane rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "Mommy is still upstairs and probably makes a fashion show."  
Angela gave Jane a gentle push. "Noel, can I try them?"  
The little boy nodded agreeing.  
She took a bite and choked.  
Angela grabbed the plate and carried it to the garbage disposer, "You are right. These are no pancakes." she coughed.  
Jane's eyes went wide, "Ma!"  
Angela just ignored her, "What do you say when I later make my famous bunny pancakes for you? Your Mama and your uncles loved them when they were as old as you."  
Noel's face lit up, "Yeah!"  
Jane rolled her eyes once again.  
Maura came in a form-fitting teal colored dress in the kitchen and Jane growled low.  
Noel jumped up from his chair and ran to the blonde, "Mommy!"  
Maura caught him in time and lifted him with a puff on her hips. "Hello, baby. You get heavier and bigger every day. Will you stop growing?"  
Noel giggled, buried his face in her neck and shook his head.  
Maura smiled broadly and rubbed circles on his back.  
Jane had to smile, too.  
Six months ago, she was still the linchpin in Noel's life.  
But that changed suddenly and since then he literally leeched on to Maura.  
In the beginning it hurt the Italian.  
It was like a stab in her heart.  
But she also knew that their son loved her as unconditionally as he loved his Mommy.  
And that fact made it bearable.  
Maura greeted her mother-in-law and walked to her wife.  
She leaned down and kissed Jane gently.  
In the same time, Noel climbed onto Jane's lap and giggled again, louder this time.  
Jane started to chuckle and pulled away from Maura. She looked down at her son, "What?"  
"You kiss," he said and blushed.  
Jane raised her eyebrows with a smile, "So?"  
He buried his face in her neck and giggled again.  
"Wouldn't I know any better ..." Angela said and poured Maura a cup of coffee.  
Maura smiled broadly, "I know." she said.  
Noel turned serious again and scrutinized Jane, "Mama?"  
Jane turned serious, too. "What's the matter, kiddo?"  
He started to play with her curls, "Um ... if ... if you not work today ... can we go to the park? With Jo and Bass?"  
Jane's heart arched, "I'm not sure if Mommy agrees when we take Bass with us to the park with us. But when Mommy and I don't have to work, then I'm sure that we all can go with Jo in the park for an hour," she looked at Maura. "Right, Mommy?"  
Maura smiled softly, "Of course."  
Noel's eyes lit up, "Really?"  
Jane linked her pinky with his, "Scout's honor." she said and him an Eskimo kiss.  
"I'll distract him if anything comes up," Angela said.  
Maura took a deep breath, "I hope this will not be the case, Angela."  
Angela only nodded agreeing.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day was slow, too slow for Jane's taste.  
But she was also relieved because she could adhere the promise she had made their son this morning.  
It wasn't like the last years were crowded of nail-biting or unusual cases. But the cases on which she work were despite all time consuming.  
A bitter aftertaste of police work.  
She was sure if Maura wouldn't be a part of the judicial system ... Then they would be divorced already.  
They've already scraped past this edge.  
Close.  
Very close.  
If they wouldn't have Noel ... who knows what might be today.  
Jane shook the thought off and entered Maura's office and closed the door.  
Maura looked surprised up from her laptop, "Jane."  
Jane went straight to her and took one of Maura's hands in her own.  
She pulled the smaller woman to her feet, "You know that I love you, right?"  
Maura placed her hands on Jane's arms and frowned.  
She wasn't uses to so much affection during work.  
They had agreed to keep everything on a professional level in the precinct.  
"Of course I know that," she said and searched the eyes of her wife for an explanation. "And I love you. Jane, what's going on?"  
"I just want you to know it," Jane whispered and kissed her gently.  
Maura kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.  
Jane slowly pulled back and stared into Maura's eyes, "You are beautiful."  
Maura had to start to laugh, "Okay, who are you and what did you do to my wife?"  
Jane furrowed her eyebrows, "Can't I compliment you?"  
Maura ran her hands over Jane's arms. "Yes, you can. But what's the occasion?"  
"That I have you, even if I almost lost you."  
"Jane ..."  
"I mean it, Maura!"  
Maura took a deep breath, "Each couple has a crisis."  
"I could have lose you and Noel." Jane replied.  
Maura ran her right thumb over the Italian's jaw, "But we've made it."  
Jane smiled weakly and wanted to say something as her phone began to vibrate  
Briefly after that Maura's phone started to ring.  
The blonde bit her lower lip and looked guiltily at her wife.  
Jane growled and took her phone from its holder, "Rizzoli."  
Maura took her phone in her hand. "Dr. Isles."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple came to the crime scene and ducked under the police tape.  
Jane hated Southie if it came to crime scenes.  
She sighed and put on the latex gloves.  
"What do we have?" she asked.  
Frost looked up from his tablet, "A white female. Nobody has seen anything."  
Jane looked around in the area and frowned, "What a surprise. Who found her?"  
"A group of young people," Korsak answered. "They say they were in the way to meet with friends."  
"Sure," Jane grumbled. "Have they been checked already?"  
"Frankie's on it." Frost said.  
Jane exhaled through her mouth. "Okay."  
Korsak exchanged a glance with the younger man. "Is ... everything okay?"  
Jane glanced at him and nodded slowly, "Yeah. We just had to ... break a promise."  
Frost understood immediately, "We can ask for someone else."  
"No," Jane replied fast. "No, now we're here. Let's focus on the case."  
Korsak shrugged his shoulders, "The kids called 911 twenty minutes ago. They found the body under this bridge."  
"She had no ID on her?" she wanted to know  
He shook his head, "No purse, no wallet."  
"Wouldn't be surprised if someone has stolen her purse. Especially not in this area."  
"Me neither."  
"I let search for it in the garbage containers." Frost said.  
Jane nodded and crouched down in the opposite of her wife, "What can you tell me, Maura?"  
Maura looked in detail at the arm of the unknown woman. "I can tell you that Noel will hate us."  
Jane sighed, "I know. I know, Maura. But ... What can you tell me about the victim?"  
Maura pointed at the bare calves, "She wasn't killed here. She has pronounced scratch wounds on her calves and bruises on her wrists."  
Jane looked at her with a deep frown. "So she was dragged here shortly after she was killed?"  
Maura nodded but didn't looked at her wife, "Probably."  
Jane pointed at the neck if the woman. "Are these strangulation marks?"  
Maura looked briefly at the neck, "Yes."  
"So she was strangled."  
Maura glared at her.  
Jane chuckled, "All right, all right. I won't force you to make a hasty diagnosis."  
"Thank you," Maura whispered with a smile.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane entered with two cups of coffee and two sandwiches into the morgue and stopped as Maura lifted the colon out of the body, "I think ... I'm not hungry anymore."  
Maura looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Why?"  
Jane cleared her throat, "I'm not really into innards."  
"This is just the Intestinum crassum."  
"Innards!"  
Maura sighed and pulled off her gloves, "What brings you down here?"  
"The cause of death?"  
"Suffocation?"  
"Failed sex games?"  
Maura smiled a little, "Doubtful."  
Jane frowned, "Because?"  
Maura pointed at the dead woman's neck, "The bleeding in the skin layers doesn't suggest that Jane Doe had practiced other forms of sex such as bondage or SM, the deeper layers would be affected, too. But that's not the case."  
Jane nodded slowly and furrowed her eyebrows. "So no fancy sex games."  
Maura glanced long at her wife. "What is it with you and sex games?"  
Jane's eyes shot up and she blushed a little, "Um ... With what was she strangled? With bare hands?"  
Maura walked back to the body and pointed at the bruised throat, "No, she was strangled with a broad subject."  
Jane took a closer look at the neck and drew her eyebrows together, "Are these ... prints of the holes of a belt?"  
Maura raised her eyebrows, "I can't rule that out yet."  
Jane exhaled through her nose, "When did she die?"  
"Between four and six o'clock in the morning." Maura answered.  
Jane went to a metal table and looked at the seized clothes of the unknown woman which were in evidence bags, "Given of the clothes, the time of death and the location ... We can assume that she was a hooker."  
Maura opened and closed her mouth. "I ... I didn't say that."  
Jane smile broadly, "You don't have to. I don't want you to break out in hives or that you faint." she said and started to walk to the double door. "Let me know if you have something new."  
Maura nodded and smiled.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane came back into the bullpen and looked long at Korsak, "Jane Doe was strangled." she said and looked around. "Where is Frost?"  
Korsak looked over his shoulder,"He's in B.R.I.C and us running the picture of the victim through our database. Maybe we get lucky and she's known to the police."  
"A good beginning," she said and stood next to him. "I don't know, but somehow she looks familiar to me."  
He slowly nodded his head. "To me too. I just don't know from where I know her."  
Frost came back to them, he looked a little pale.  
Jane glances at him and frowned, "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's the matter, Frost?"  
Frost held up a file and looked death serious, "We have a problem."  
Jane and Korsak turned around to him.  
"Why?" the older man asked.  
"The name of the victim is Jennifer Keller."  
The name said something to Jane, but she didn't know what, "Jennifer Keller. I know that name."  
"You should. She was a witness in the case of Harry Brooks."  
Jane's eyes got wide, "You're kidding me."  
Frost shook his head.  
Korsak drew his eyebrows together. "Harry Brooks, the owner of the escort service _Humble_ ..."

Jane grunted, "_N'oubliez Janais_. Yeah. And his business partner is under suspicion of murder."

"Right, Craig Owens." he said. "Maura and you had a great fight about the case."  
Jane sighed, "A fight is exaggerated. We only agreed that we are divided over the facts."  
Frost frowned deeply.  
He knew the story.  
As usual the three Detectives had took over this case.  
Craig Owens had called 911 after he had found his dead business partner Harry Brooks in the premises of the escort service. With a broken skull.  
Owens crouched weeping over the dead body and hadn't made the impression that he had to do something with the death.  
On the contrary.  
But the forensics and Maura had proven the opposite.  
They had put Owens in a different light.  
The murder weapon was a baseball bat, which was littered with evidence against Owens.  
But Jane was stubborn and she relied on her instincts and her gut, which told her that Craig Owens was innocent.  
Maura was just as stubborn and she relied on cold facts, which said that Craig Owens was guilty.  
The highlight of the dispute was when it came to the day in court.  
Maura incriminated Owens heavily.  
Jane exonerated him again.  
The case was a sensitive topic for the couple.  
Jane groaned and ran her left hand over her left eyebrow, "I need a good divorce lawyer."  
Korsak smirked.  
Frost frowned, "That bad?"  
"Worse," Jane replied. "The case is a never-ending bone of contention."  
"Maybe the two if you should talk about the case in the Dirty Robber," Korsak suggested.  
Jane wrinkled her nose.  
He was right. It was the best plan.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two women were sitting at the counter in the very lively Dirty Robber.  
They'd already talked about the latest findings.  
Jane sipped her beer.  
"Come on," Maura laughed and drank from her red wine. "admit it. Admit that Craig Owens is guilty. The forensics proves it black on white."  
Jane glanced long at her wife, "If you wouldn't have the forensics."  
"I have no idea what you mean."  
"I mean, it's easier for you to deal with cold evidence than with people. People have emotions. It's just too complicated for you."  
Maura laughed briefly. It was a protective mechanism. "Ah, that I don't comment on. I just rely on watertight evidence. And I won't apologize for it."  
Jane glances at Maura's lips, "The character can't be determined on the DNA. You have to listen to your instincts. And I ... don't think Craig Owens is a murderer."  
Maura downed her wine and ordered a new one, "Did you told that Harry?"  
"What?"  
Maura glared at her. "It was only a ploy to bring me here."  
Jane laughed briefly and sipped her beer, "If that's the case, then why are you here?"  
Maura grinned and drank from her new wine.  
Jane studied her and licked her lips, "Do you still remember New York? We were locked out on a rooftop in Manhattan. We just danced through until dawn ... Naked."  
Maura laughed amused, "You know what I remember?"  
"What?"  
"That we previously have argued like crazy."  
"I can remember that we made out like crazy. Man, that was amazing sex."  
Maura frowned deeply, "Yes, and then the janitor opened the door, who is a friend of my parents."  
Jane buried her face in her hands, "Yeah, and you'll never forgive me that, will you?"  
"This is an unfair question. He knows me since I was eight."  
Jane placed a hand on Maura's bare knee, "Okay, why don't we ... go in a hotel. Ma watches Noel. Let's rekindle old times. Let's give it a try."  
Maura laughed and gathered her belongings, "I ... uh ... I should go. Are you coming home with me?"  
Jane looked long at her and shook her head, "No, I'm waiting for Frost and Frankie, they wanted to come here, too."  
Maura leaned in and kissed her wife gently, "I'll wait for you."  
Jane smiled softly, "'Till later."  
Maura stepped onto the street and searched her purse for her keys.  
She smiled as a freshly in love couple passed her by.  
Yes, those days she and Jane had a sexual dullness.  
But a three-year old child doesn't allow a lot of intimacy.  
And as Jane had touched her knee, her nerve endings were brought back to life, which were in a comatose state.  
She bit her lower lip and turned on her heels.  
She entered the Dirty Robber again and stopped abruptly when she saw Jane flirting with another woman.  
Her heart contracted painfully.  
But she couldn't blame Jane.  
The Italian was never very patient.  
She wiped a single tear from her cheek and left the bar again.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura woke up the next morning and stretched her arms over her head.  
She reached out and froze when she felt the cold sheet her wife's bedside.  
Her wife wasn't there.  
She had spent the night somewhere else, in another bed.  
And the thought hurt.  
It felt like a stab in her heart.  
She had been waiting half of the night for Jane until sleep had overcome her.  
She was glad that Noel had spent the night with his grandmother.  
Because if Jane would have come home she would have confronted her with what she had witnessed.  
Even though she hated confrontations.  
She was like in trance, her body felt numb.  
She knew that Jane was capable to do much. But she never thought that she would be able to cheat on her.  
She always thought that she was Jane's love of her life like the Italian was the love of her life.  
Maybe she was naive, maybe she was blind.  
Like in her previous relationships before.  
Maura was half through her morning routine when someone knocked on the front door.  
She sighed and made her way to the stairway, "I'm coming." she said loud.  
The unexpected visitor knocked again, louder. "One moment, I'm coming. Take it easy."  
She opened the door and let Cailin enter the house.  
"My God, why did you take so long?" the young woman laughed.  
Maura didn't smile back, she wasn't able to smile back, "Good morning."  
Cailin looked in the house around and frowned, "Late at the door, clothes spread around in the living room. Must have been a hot night."  
Maura pressed her lips to a thin line together, "It wasn't a hot night, that was work."  
Cailin smirked, "Of course."  
"It's none of your business," Maura grumbled and turned turned her back to her half-sister. She pointed on the open zipper if her yellow dress. "Can you give me a hand?"  
Cailin sensed that something was wrong and drew her eyebrows together. "Maura, what's wrong?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," Maura said coldly.  
Cailin wanted to say something when Maura's phone began to ring.  
Maura took a deep breath, grabbed the device from the kitchen island and accepted the call, "Dr. Isles."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
She arrived at the new crime scene and walked up to Frost, who was waiting for her, "What do we have?"  
Frost frowned and glanced confused at her, "A white female victim, mid-twenties. The cleaning lady found her an hour ago. There are evidence for a fight, the apartment looks pretty messy." he looked for something or someone. "Have you seen Jane?"  
"No," Maura answered clinical and put on a pair of gloves. "Why?"  
Frankie came to them, "I'm trying to reach her already the whole morning."  
Maura's muscles in her jaw tightened and she tried to swallow her anger, "Something tells me that she had an long night."  
Frankie laughed amused, "Oh, really?"  
Frost chuckled and looked down at his notepad.  
Maura glared at both of them, she wasn't in the mood for bad jokes, "Where is the body?"  
Frost pressed his lips together.  
Frankie cleared his throat and led his sister-in-law in the messy bedroom, "Her name is Stella Adams. We're about to interview the neighbors. But so far no one has seen or heard anything."  
Maura went to the victim and recognized the woman immediately.  
It was the young woman who had flirted with her wife last night.  
Maura opened her mouth inadvertently.  
Frost drew his eyebrows together, "Dr. Isles, everything okay?"  
She didn't answer and examined the body. "Strangulation marks," she said in the same time as she got sick to her stomach. "She was strangled. Onset of rigor mortis. Time ... time of death was last night." she straightened up and walked past Frankie. "I have to talk to you. **Now**."

Frankie frowned and followed her on the heels. "Maura," he said on the outside of the building. "Maura, what's wrong?"  
She looked worriedly at him. "You don't know where Jane is?"  
"She don't answer her phone. What should I do?"  
"We need to find her as quickly as possible."  
Frankie looked questioningly at her, "Would you tell me what's going on?"  
"Jane and I were for a drink in the Dirty Robber," Maura said in a whisper. "After I was gone, she was with her. Stella Adams."  
Frankie frowned deeply, "You sure?"  
Maura closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes, I am."  
He grabbed his phone from its holder and dailed a number, "This isn't good."  
"No, it isn't ." she whispered." Try it again."  
Frankie held his phone to his ear and looked horrified at Maura as a phone rang in the dooryard.  
Both of them followed the sound.  
Maura looked behind the bushes and found a half-clothed and unconscious Jane.  
She rounded the plant and knelt down beside her wife.  
Frankie rushed to them, "Jane?"  
Maura looked examined worried at the Italian without touching her, "Jane?"  
Jane groaned and opened slowly her eyes. She blinked a few times against the blinding sun.  
She looked at the blond and frowned.  
"What happened?" Maura asked.  
Jane looked around in the yard, "I can't remember." she croaked and sat up.  
Maura presses her lips to a thin line together and looked up at Frankie. "She need to go to the ER immediately."  
He nodded and winked the paramedics over to them.  
Jane touched her bruised face and winced.  
The paramedics helped her on the stretcher and rolled her to the ambulance.  
Maura took a closer look at her wife's injuries.  
Jane leaned back and closed her eyes. "Stella Adams is dead."  
Frankie nodded agreeing. "Do you know how you got here?"  
She shook her head, "No."  
"Do you remember anything?"  
Jane took a deep breath and looked at Maura, "I remember that I was with you in the Dirty Robber. When you left Stella suddenly appeared. Somehow, my memory is totally blurred. Was ... I drugged?"  
"I will take a blood sample from you," Maura said with a neutral tone.  
Frankie's frown deepened. "And you've met the victim last night?"  
"Who?" Jane asked. "Stella? Well, I interviewed her in the case of Craig Owens. She was a hostess at his clubs. She thought he was innocent. She wanted to help to prove it."  
Maura closed briefly her eyes to hide her disappointment, "How many times have you ... **interviewed** her?"

Jane looked in surprise at her. "How many times? Only that one time. Allegedly it was in connection with the case. But I think she had the hots for me."  
"And?" Frankie asked.  
Jane held Maura's glance. "She called me a lot but I've accepted none of them. I heard nothing from Stella since three months."  
Maura had to look away, "Didn't look like that last night."  
Jane's color drained from her face, "You've seen me with Stella?Did you came back?"  
"Yes," Maura said and took a deep breath. She pointed at the scratches on Jane's neck. "Do you know how you got the scratches on your neck?"  
Jane touched the injuries with the fingers of her left hand, "What scratches?"  
Maura took a tweezer from her bag and pushed Jane's hand away. She collected a evidence from the wound.  
Jane frowned deeply, "What's that?"  
Maura inspected the evidence and seized it. "Looks like some kind of vanish. I let it analyze it by the lab."  
Jane got more pale and furrowed her eyebrows as the realization hit her hard. "Do you think ..." she paused. "Hey! I didn't do anything!"  
"No one said that, Jane. "Frankie said. "But Cavanaugh is waiting for you at the precinct. He wants to take your statement as soon as possible."  
Jane nodded and still looked at her wife.  
Maura inhaled deeply and walked away.  
She wiped away a secret tear.  
She had to remain neutral, objectively.  
She was Dr. Maura Isles, the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.  
Frankie followed her on her heels, "What happened in there?"  
Her so brilliant mind was completely empty, she had no explanation. "I don't know."  
"That she woke up here and doesn't know how she got the scratches isn't good. Stella's death is no arbitrary connection to Jane's case. I think it has to do with her murder."  
"But what has it to do with Jane?" Maura asked and looked long at him."The sooner we find it out, the better it is ... For us all."  
Frankie looked long at her and sighed.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Frost sat in Craig Owens' apartment and stared at the blonde man.  
"Everyone liked Stella," Craig said and Korsak glared at him. "I don't know who would do something like that to her."  
"You ..." said Owens' lawyer Miles Russell. "You know that my client has a curfew order."  
Frost raised an hand, "He is not a suspect in the murder." he looked directly at Owens. "But there could be a connection. We know that Stella owned more evidence of your innocence. Did you know of that?"  
Owens shrugged his shoulders. "I had no idea. I haven't seen her for a while. Was she killed because of that?"  
"Yeah, it'd be possible. Could you have spoken with someone about it?"  
Owens sighed, "I don't think so. Well, expected from Detective Rizzoli."  
Korsak turned around, "What do you mean with that?"  
Owens inhaled deeply. "She is your partner, isn't she? Didn't she told you about Stella?"  
"Please answer the question, Mr. Owens." Frost said impatiently.  
Russell nodded at his client, "Go ahead, Craig."

Owens looked at the two Detectives and sighed, "Stella was totally in love with Detective Rizzoli. She has continuously sent messages to Detective Rizzoli. Once she showed up at her home, too."  
Frost made notes and looked up. "Did Detective Rizzoli got involved with her?"  
Owens laughed and shook his head, "I don't think so. That's why she was a challenge. Stella wasn't used to a No."  
Frost thought short and closed his notepad.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura came into the lab and looked at Susie and Tim Wilson. "Have you found something? Jane Rizzoli could use good news."  
Susie glanced helplessly at Tim.  
Maura had found back to her old self.  
When she was called **The** **Queen Of** **The** **Death** by her employees and the police officers.

Maura swallowed hard, "What have you found?"  
Susie cleared her throat, "Well, I ... I ... I found hairs in Stella's bed. The DNA matches with Detective Rizzoli's."  
Maura clenched her teeth. "In Stella's bed?"  
Tim sighed and nodded agree, "Yes."  
Maura closed the file Susie had handed her. "What else do you have?"  
Tim glanced at her long, "I ... need to check the results again."  
Maura glared at him. "Tim!"  
He sighed loudly. "The foreign evidence from Detective Rizzoli's scratch is, as you thought, nail polish. And it belongs to Stella Adams."  
Maura licked her lips. "That doesn't mean that she's a killer."  
"Yeah," he said. "but at least they had a fight."  
"Or Stella has scratched her during ... another activity." Maura replied and the sentence left a very bitter aftertaste in her mouth.  
She loved Jane.  
And the imagination that her wife maybe has slept with another woman made her heart hurt painfully.  
"And what activity would that be?" the young man asked.  
Susie shook her head, "Oh, silly boy."  
"Oh,"Tim said. "Right."  
Maura remained professional and put on a pair of gloves, "The bruises on the."  
Susie took the transducer of an ultrasonic device in her hand and held it to Stella's neck, "Okay, okay. Do you see the patterned abrasions? Three inches wide. They may come from a belt. Probably a woman's belt."  
"Dr. Isles," brought Tim Maura back to reality. "None of us want to ask this question. But was Jane's belt missing when you found her?"  
"**Detective Rizzoli's** half clothes were missing when we found her," Maura snapped at him. "Keep going. Let me know when you find something that helps Jane!"

Susie and Tim looked after her and than glanced at each other.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Cavanaugh sat in the conference room and stared at Jane."You have been found close to the crime scene and were seen in the Dirty Robber with the victim," he said. "Are you telling me that you, a professional who is trained to observe, has no memories of this evening?"  
"Lieutenant," Jane said and looked at him like a beaten dog. "I know that it sounds unlikely."  
"You were in a bar. Was that blackout caused by alcohol?"  
"No. No, I haven't been drinking that much. I ... I ... I think someone has drugged me."  
Cavanaugh raised his eyebrows. "Let's hope that your blood test confirms it. Otherwise, your lack of memory can be your doom. Have I made myself clear?"  
Jane closed her eyes, "Yes, Sir. I swear, I've told you everything I know. I haven't done it. I didn't kill Stella."  
"As far as you can remember," he growled. "You only leave the precinct when I allow it. Do you understand? That's an order!"  
Jane sighed heavily, "Yes, Sir."  
Cavanaugh got up to his feet and left the room.  
Frost crossed his way.  
"Detective, I can only advise you, solve this damn case as quickly as possible." he said. "In the interests of your partners, your own and of the department."  
Frost looked confused after him, "Okay." whispered and entered the conference room. "What did Cavanaugh want from you?"  
Jane glanced at him and leaned back in her chair, "He wants to have it off the table. He would like that I would confess immediately."  
"Oh, perfect. Good to know that he stands behind you."  
"With a knife," Jane replied. "Looks pretty bad, right?"  
Frost sat down and nodded, "Yeah, we have to find out what happened. Can you help us? Can you remember on something now?"  
Jane thought hard and shook her head, "I tried to remember on anything, but there is nothing in relation to Stella. But ... but most bars have surveillance cameras."  
Frost nodded slowly, "Yeah, that includes the Dirty Robber. The footage is on the way."  
Jane rubbed her face with both of her hands.  
She had thought that something like this wouldn't happen again.  
And now she was the one who was on the other side of the table.  
The side on which the suspects normally were sitting.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Frost, Frankie and Maura were standing in B.R.I.C and looked through the surveillance footage of the Dirty Robber.  
"There it is," Frost said and looked at the big screen on the wall. "There are you and Jane before Stella shows up."  
Frankie leaned forward and frowned, "_I_ _can remember that we_ made _out_ _like_ _crazy_." he read Jane's lips. "_Man, that was amazing sex_."

Frost cleared his throat.  
Frankie raised embarrassed his eyebrows.  
"That's enough," Maura said and glanced at Frost. "Please, wind forwards."  
He nodded and skipped a few parts.  
Frankie narrowed his eyes and looked at the normal running video. "_Why don't we go in a hotel. Ma watches Noel _..."

Maura blushed deeply, "Keep going," she cut her brother-in-law off. "keep going."  
Finally Stella showed up in the video and sat down on the chair, where Maura previously was sitting.  
Frankie crossed his arms over his chest, "_I left a message on your voicemail." _he said synchronically to Stella's lips_. "You didn't call me back _..."

Jane leaned away from her.  
Frankie drew his eyebrows together, "_You have to stop with that_." he paused. "I can't tell what Jane is whispering."

Maura sighed heavily.  
Jane leaned back again.  
"_Just stop_ _with_ _that_.", Frankie said.  
Stella placed an hand on Jane's arm and Maura had to look away.  
Frankie saw that and sighed, "_I had to see you. I missed you_." he said for Stella.

"_You ... don't. You ... don't_. _Stop it_ ..." Frankie looked at his sister-in-law. "The last words are mumbled."

Stella grabbed Jane's arm.  
"_Just listen to me, please_."  
Jane tore her arm away.  
"_You'll be sorry for that. Come with me_."

Maura stared at the big screen and watched the two women leave, "Jane really said that? _You'll be sorry for that_?"

Frankie swallowed hard, "I'm afraid yes."  
Frost exhaled through his mouth and looked at Maura, "Steve Owens said that Stella wasn't just interested in Jane. She practically stalked her."  
Maura was kind of relieved. "That's right, and Jane asked her to stop."  
"What Stella didn't do, Jane drank too much, threatened Stella and became violent?" Frost said skeptically.  
Maura looked long at him, "Believe me, Jane has a lot methods to break up with women. Violence is not a part of her practices." she growled and accepted the phone call on her mobile phone. "Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. Thanks for reading and sharing your opinions. Well, in this story Jane and Maura go through a hard time and that's why I let them other ways like they normally would do. Anyway, I hope you still like it.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susie came with her superior in the morgue and held an seized belt for women up, "CSRU found the belt hidden in the bushes. About twenty meter from where you found Detective Rizzoli. Its literally soaked with Stella Adams' blood." she opened a drawer of the locker in which the bodies were stored, and pulled out Stella Adams' body and frowned. "You see, it matches the width of the strangulation marks."  
Maura's heart skipped a beat.  
She put on a pair of gloves and pushed Susie aside, "May I?"  
"There were particles of foreign leather on the belt," Tim said as he entered the room and stopped when he saw Maura and Frankie. "Um ... we're working on it.  
Frankie looked at the three scientists. "What are you not telling?"  
Susie cleared her throat, "Well, we've found cellular tissue on the belt."  
Tim nodded and looked into a file, "And we have an DNA match."  
Maura looked up and held her breath.  
Susie looked at her superior. "It's Detective Rizzoli's DNA."  
Maura straightened up and stared in disbelief at them.  
This had to be an mistake.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Jane stood in front of a wall in the booking area of the BPD and stared into the camera while an officer took file photo's of her for her previous criminal record and then her fingerprints were registered electronically.  
She looked long at the young police officer as he hesitantly cuffed her.  
Maura closed her eyes and suppressed a sob when her wife got led away.  
Frost and Korsak exhaled heavily through their mouths.  
Frankie took Maura into his arms and held her tightly.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Maura came home early that evening and Cailin looked surprised up from her book.  
The younger woman got up to her feet when she saw her exhausted sister. "Maura, is everything okay?"  
Maura pressed her lips to a thin line together and shook her head.  
Before she had the chance to answer the question, a small boy came running around the corner and threw himself against her legs.  
She gasped and lifted him up, "My goodness!" she laughed.  
He beamed at her, "Hi."  
Maura smiled back at him, "Hello, sweetie."  
Noel glanced over her shoulder at the front door and frowned, "Where's Mama?"  
Her smile faltered, "Mama ... Mama can't be here tonight."  
His brown eyes met her hazel ones, "Why?"  
She ran a hand over his curly hair. "She has too much to do, honey."  
He pouted and nodded, "Okay."  
Maura smiled a sad smile and put him back on the floor.  
She looked at Cailin and frowned, "Can you keep an eye on Noel until I changed my clothes?"  
Cailin nodded her head. "Sure. Take your time."  
Maura smiled weakly and went upstairs.  
Briefly after she had closed the bedroom door, she leaned with her back against it and started to cry bitterly.  
This was too much for her.  
The thought that Jane may had cheated on her and that she maybe had strangled her liver was too much for her to bear.  
There is only a small number of things that a single person can bear, and she had reached her limit.  
She couldn't handle it anymore, it was too much pain at once.  
Suddenly a thought crossed her mind.  
Now she knew how Jane must had felt when she was wrongly accused for a murder.  
Now it was her turn to prove the innocent of her wife, come what may.  
Even if it would mean that she would lose her job.  
It doesn't matter now.  
Maura leaned her head back against the door and took a deep breath.  
She wiped the tears away and collected herself again.  
Maura had changed into an olive green sweater and grey yoga pants and had removed her make-up as she came back into the living room.  
Cailin looked worriedly at her, "Should I stay?"  
Maura smiled again at her and shook her head, "Thank you for watching Noel."  
Cailin gathered her belongings and put on her coat, "Anytime."  
Noel sat on the couch and was focused on the cartoon that was running in the TV.  
Maura sat down next to her son and ran a hand over his nape.  
He looked up at her and frowned, "Mommy, why are you sad?"  
She sighed heavily, "Because your Mama can't be here."  
"Did she do something wrong?" he asked.  
A tear ran down Maura's cheek but she shook her head with a smile, "No, baby. She hasn't done anything wrong."  
He climbed onto her lap and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck, "It's gonna be okay."  
She sniffed and smiled.  
Their son was much more like Jane than they had assumed.  
Jane always has said that to Noel when he has nightmares.  
Maura kissed the side of his head and inhaled his scent, "What do you say when we lay down on the couch, snuggle and watch the cartoon?"  
Noel buried his head in the crook of her neck and nodded his head yes.  
Maura laid down on her back and pulled him with her.  
He placed his head under her chin and closed his eyes.  
She sighed and rubbed soothing circles on his back until they both fell asleep.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The next morning Korsak and Maura sat in a interrogation room in the opposite of Jane, who was wearing a orange jumpsuit.  
"Stella's friends say that she was in love with you, "Korsak said. "According to the network provider she sent you over hundred messages since you've interviewed her. And we've found your hair in her bed."  
Jane laughed briefly. "There was no ... relationship. We haven't had sex."  
Korsak cleared his throat, "How did the hair came into Stella's bed?"  
"I don't know!"  
Maura swallowed hard and opened an file. "The nail polish in the scratch wound on your neck ... was Stella's."  
Jane's mouth hung in disbelief open and she frowned deeply.  
Maura couldn't look at her, the fact were damning, "There is footage ... that shows that you obviously have threatened her. And your belt was the murder weapon."  
Jane felt the noose tightening around her neck, "Someone has set it up, want to frame me for the murder. They drugged me."  
Maura sighed heavily.  
Jane's eyes snapped to her, "What?"  
The next words were hard for Maura, "The results of your blood test are back. No drugs were found."  
Jane let the words sink in and suddenly she slammed her fists angrily on the metal table. "Damn it, I didn't kill Stella!" she yelled desperately and emphasized each word with a new blow on the table. She looked with pleading eyes at her wife. "**I did not kill Stella Adams**!"

"We believe you, Jane." Korsak said. "We're your friends, your family. We believe you, but we can't prove that you've got shafted."  
Maura reached out and touched Jane's hand slightly with her fingertips, "Not yet."  
Jane was taken aback by the gesture.  
Korsak pretended that he hadn't seen the gesture, "We need to tackle it in a different way. Do you have a suspicion? Anything that you noticed?"  
Jane closed her eyes and shook her head.  
Korsak sighed and closed his notepad.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Maura came into her office and got welcomed by Cavanaugh and the Governor Patrick McClellan.  
She glanced briefly at McClellan, "Hello, Governor. What are you doing here?"  
McClellan laughed briefly. "Charming as ever, Dr. Isles." he said with an sarcastically undertone.  
"The Governor has come here out of politeness." Cavanaugh interfered. "Because of the turn the Rizzoli case has taken. Please sit down."  
Maura huffed and sat down behind her own desk.  
Korsak took a seat on the couch.  
"You both work closely with Detective Rizzoli," McClellan said. "And of course you are loyal to her. But I'm here to show you that she may isn't the person, that you think she is."  
Maura laughed in disbelief, "Oh, yeah? What does that suppose to mean?"  
Cavanaugh blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "We got to know that Detective Rizzoli and the victim, Stella Adams, visited a nightclub after they had left the Dirty Robber. They went to the Red Light."  
Korsak raised his eyebrows, "This is a club owned by Craig Owens. We think that her murder is linked with the Brooks case."  
McClellan ignored him, "We know of the nocturnal visit because Detective Rizzoli had an fight with the bouncer of the club. The bouncer had filed charges. According to the bouncer, the attack of Detective Rizzoli was unprovoked. She was aggressive, she wanted to use violence."  
"That's the bouncer's version." Maura replied and Korsak stared at her. "Of course, he accused Detective Rizzoli."  
"That's not all," McClellan hissed. "Because of the circumstances, we've looked through all logs of her operations. There are incidents in which she has used excessive force."  
Maura huffed and stared at Cavanaugh.  
He sighed, "Detective Rizzoli has been accused of using violence by threatening a suspect to cut off his arm."  
"Lee was is a criminal who has kidnapped a child and its mother because of drugs." Korsak said with an high-pitched voice.  
"Then there was a witness who said that she pressed her gun to his skull and threatened him that he'll get shoot."  
"He was a member of a smuggling ring who dealt with Eastern European woman, who were looking for a better life in America. But instead they were sell off as sex slaves. She was never going to hurt anyone."  
Cavanaugh glared at him, and clenched his teeth. He was obviously under political pressure, "The primary context is that ... Detective Rizzoli, has a pathological problem with ... with self-control. And because none of you should have been allowed to investigate this case, I take Dr. Isles off the case."  
Maura laughed sardonically, "I don't work for you, Lieutenant."  
"But you work for the state. So I'm your superior," McClellan said. "I take you off the case."  
Maura stared at McClellan.  
"At the request of Lieutenant Cavanaugh. He is absolutely right, your institution and the police have to remain objectivity."  
"Objectivity?" Maura said with scorn. "Or should we finally sacrifice and say nothing?"  
McClellan pierced her with his gaze. "Under these circumstances you'll stay away from Detective Rizzoli. Neither you will do nor say anything that could jeopardize the investigation."  
Cavanaugh stood up from his chair, "We'll be right back," he looked at Maura. "Miss Chang awaits you because of the test results."  
McClellan pointed at a file. "This file won't leave this room. Use the chance to read it."  
Maura exhaled loudly through her mouth and opened the file.  
Korsak got up to his feet and paced nervously up and down. "I don't know what I should think nor what I should say. I mean, I was there. We used tricks. But we never used excessive violence."  
Maura closed her eyes and swallowed down her tears, "As you already said, we don't know the circumstances."  
"That's right, I just like to be a little more confident." he said. "Dr. Isles, I've seen how cops blundered into something like that. After twenty or thirty years of continuous pressure, they eventually can lose control."  
Maura thought about his words and asked herself if she had overseen the warning signals.  
She sighed and closed her eyes again.  
She needed an objective opinion.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sophie McPherson was an old friend from college and a close confidante of Maura.  
And moreover, a good criminal defense lawyer.  
Their job were never a major obstacle between the two women, because they never talked about their work.  
Sophie poured two glasses of wine and walked to her kitchen counter, at which Maura was sitting.  
The dark-haired woman liked to show her wealth.  
Not like Maura,who lived in a modest house in the opposite of her friend's.  
Maura smiled and sipped her wine.  
Today was different.  
Today, Maura needed a friend whom she could pour her heart out.  
Maybe she would need Sophie's help and that's why she had told Jane's story.  
She sighed and rubbed her forehead, "And then we had to bring her belt in connection with the murder."  
Sophie nodded slowly and sipped her own wine. "I would be pessimistic if it would be my case. The state of evidence is overwhelming."  
"Yes, I know."  
"But?"  
Maura took a deep breath, "But I tell myself _This_ _is_ _not Jane._ She could never do something like this."

Sophie glanced long at the blonde. "You will not like it when I tell you that I've never trusted this woman."  
Maura held her gaze, "You have a knack for saying exactly the opposite of what I want to hear."  
"I'm just being honest. Do you know anything about her background?"  
Maura glared at her and felt the anger rising in the pit of her stomach. "What?"  
"She comes from a broken family." Sophie said. "Of course it's no ones fault."  
"For heaven's sake," Maura replied. "you are so snobbish."  
Sophie paused for a moment, "I just want you to try to see the things objectively."  
Maura laughed bitterly and shook her head, "She is my wife."  
"She hurt you."  
"Everything makes mistakes."  
"Yes," Sophie agreed. "But your feelings are in the way of your judgment. Let go, let do justice to Jane. You can't give her what Jane needs right now. She needs a deal. And you need a little rest."  
Maura let the words sink in, "Thank you." she said sarcastically.  
"I go upstairs for a minute," Sophie said and got up to her feet. "Think about my words, Maura."  
Maura closed her eyes and felt the tears burning behind her eyelids.  
Damian McPherson had eavesdropped the conversation from the couch and stood up.  
He was an handsome man in Maura's age.  
He had black hair and light green eyes. Moreover, he was tall and muscly.  
He and Maura also knew from college, "Jane isn't like that, she couldn't harm anyone. You can't give her up."  
Maura glanced long at him, "Honestly ... I don't know what else I can do. The facts don't speak for Jane."  
"Whatever," he said energetically. "She also saved your life and freedom as it looked bad for you. You have to prove that she is innocent, too."  
The words stabbed Maura's heart like a knife, "I know that I owe her that."  
"You owe it yourself."  
She took a deep breath, "What do you mean?"  
Damian rolled his eyes, "What do you think I mean?"  
She smiled a little and squeezed his hand.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura laid in the bed and stared at Jane's empty bedside.  
Suddenly a idea crossed her mind and she turned to her bedside table and took her phone in her hand.  
She dailed a familiar number and held the device to her ear. "Frankie, the brawl with the bouncer of the nightclub! I want you to meet me there."  
"Why?" Frankie grumbled sleepy.  
"I can prove Jane's innocence!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
The two arrived in the Red Light, and looked around in the lively nightclub.  
"So," Frankie said. "if you want to tell me what's going on, feel free. Even we were told to keep away from the case."  
Maura pointed at a big bouncer with an bald head and a black eye, "This is the man with whom Jane had the fight."  
Frankie went to the bouncer."Hey!" he yelled against the music.  
The man looked down at him, "The back room is closed."  
Frankie held his badge under the bouncer's nose, "Good for you."  
Maura showed the man a picture of Jane, "Do you know her?"  
He nodded his shiny head, "She had totally lost control. Like she was on a trip. She had refused to leave." he pointed at his shiner. "She done that. But I retaliate me for that."  
"That's great," Maura grumbled. "And where exactly took the fight place?"  
The bouncer led them to the place and pointed to the floor.  
"When you'd beaten her up, she went here to the ground?" she asked.  
He laughed, "Oh yeah."  
"And where was that?"  
"Here."  
Maura crouched down and fished an flashlight out of her purse.  
She took a closer look at the carpet, "Then, this must be Jane's blood. Frankie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have a pocket knife?"  
"Uh," he said and pulled a pocket knife out of his jacket pocket. "Yeah."  
Maura took it and cut the bloody part out of the carpet.  
"Hey!" the bouncer barked.  
Maura stood up again and stared at him while she put the new evidence in a plastic bag.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Maura stood in the lab and worked at the new evidence.  
Frost stared at her and frowned, "I don't get it. We've already made a blood test and the drug screening was negative."  
Maura didn't look at him, "But the blood sample was taken on the morning after the murder. Most drugs would have been dismantled. This blood was shed ten hours earlier. If Jane had drugs in her blood system, we find them."  
A computer beeped and Maura looked on the screen, "Aha."  
"What?" Frost asked. "What did you find?"  
"Jane was drugged."  
Frost lowered his chin and left the lab with her.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
They came into Cavanaugh's office and paused as McClellan sat on a chair.  
Maura couldn't suppress the heavy sigh. "Thank you for meeting us. Hello Governor."  
Cavanaugh looked seriously at her, "Governor McClellan has heard that you want to present new evidence and came to the department."  
McClellan glared her, "I've also heard that you've been taken off the case. But let's see what you've got."  
Maura handed Cavanaugh a new file. "Detective Rizzoli's new blood test. The tip if this screening shows the drug 4-hydroxybutanoic acid."  
Frost saw the confused faces of the two men and cleared his throat, "GHB."  
Maura looked briefly at him. "It's also used as a date rape drug. That explains all the symptoms Detective Rizzoli have had. Amenability, aggression and amnesia. All this proves that she was drugged on the evening before Stella Adams was killed."  
Frost nodded, "This means Detective Rizzoli is also a victim."  
"You clearly have the wrong Cavanaugh sighed heavily. "You've got the blood from the carpet of the nightclub?"  
Maura nodded once, "Yes."  
"How do you know that the carpet wasn't contaminated?" McClellan asked. "In the club are probably everywhere traces of drugs."  
"Look at the context," Frost said. "When Detective Rizzoli thinks that she had been drugged, then it's the evidence."  
McClellan got up to his feet. "Yes, but the problem is the rest, pretty damning evidence."  
"But you can't ignore the new fact," Maura said energetically. "That's a reasonable doubt. Okay, how about that? You call the attorney and ask him to release Detective Rizzoli for twenty-four hours."  
McClellan huffed, "Why?"  
"We play it through again. Maybe she can remember on anything and we find the real killer."  
Cavanaugh glanced long at McClellan, "Dr. Isles is right. It's worth a shot."  
McClellan took a deep breath, "Nevertheless, I can't accept her release. But if Detective Rizzoli want to make a bail, she can talk to the attorney herself."  
"She can't make a bail," Frost replied. "We talk about a bail of two million bucks. Can't you ask the attorney to bring it down?"  
"Why would I do that?" McClellan asked coldly back.  
Frost drew his eyebrows together, "As a gesture of support for the police?"  
"Because she's a cop, Detective, I don't take the risk."  
Maura looked at him indignantly, "You allow that an innocent woman will lose not only her job but also her freedom?"  
"Dr. Isles!" Cavanaugh said warningly.  
"To save your own bottom because you need a good headline."  
McClellan was a little taken aback, but just for a moment. "Well, apparently Detective Rizzoli has dug her own grave. For whatever reason ... you seem to be very eager to do the same." he left the office without looking back.  
Cavanaugh glanced at Frost and sighed, "Can you give us a minute?"  
Frost nodded and also left the office.  
Cavanaugh stood up from his chair and frowned. "What the hell are you doing, Dr. Isles?"  
Maura pointed to the glass door. "The man has a goal."  
"Yes, a legitimate goal. To resist the criminals in our ranks."  
Maura laughed briefly, "Oh, that was really good. Where are the teleprompter?"  
He looked confused at her, "Why do you put your head above the parapet?"  
Maura took a deep breath, "Jane ... Detective Rizzoli did the same for me as well."  
"And?"  
"She's ... she's my wife, Lieutenant."  
Cavanaugh dropped his chin to his chest and thought shirt. He looked up at Maura, "Dr. Isles, the medical jurisprudence must remain objectively. You can't defend a murder suspect. You are already taken off the case. Stop to investigate on your own."  
Maura looked angrily at him, "And what if I don't stop?"  
Cavanaugh sat down on his chair again, and sighed. "You play with fire, Dr. Isles."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Jane sat in her small cell and thought about what have went so horribly wrong as the cell door opened.  
"You're bailed out." said a wardress. "You're free to go."  
Jane looked surprised at the young woman, "What? I don't know anyone with that kind of money."  
Maura rounded the corner and raises her eyebrows.  
Jane opened her mouth in surprise and got up when she saw her wife.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Maura brought her Toyota to a halt in front of the nightclub.  
"It wasn't your job to bail me out."  
Maura looked long at her and shrugged her shoulders, "I have the money and new evidence that clear you off the charge."  
"I don't ... I don't know what I shall say. Thank you, Maura."  
Maura's phone began to ring but she declined to accept the call.  
Jane's jaw dropped to the floor, "You saw that it was the Governor, didn't you?"  
"Yes, I did," Maura replied. "He certainly just wanted to tell me that I am fired."  
"Why? Because you help me? Maura, I ... don't want you to risk everything just because of me."  
Maura stared straight ahead, "You've done the same for me."  
Jane exhaled through her mouth, "Yeah, but I don't want a quid pro quo."  
"The quid pro quo is ..." Maura said and looked at her wife. "when you tell me what you remember. And don't lie to me."  
Jane stared at the street and blinked a few times.  
She had so hard tried to remember what has happened on the evening after Maura has left the Dirty Robber but everything was hidden behind a foggy curtain.  
The memories seemed out of touch.  
There was only one thing that she knew for sure.  
She closed her eyes and sighed, "I didn't sleep with Stella. I haven't any memory on this freaking evening but I know that for sure. There isn't enough drugs on this world to make me cheat on you. I'm not the best person but something like that I never would do to you or our family. I hope that one day you will believe me that."  
Maura licked her lips and closed her eyes, "I ... I believe you, Jane."

Jane smiled in relief and got out of the car. "Come on."  
Maura got out of the car too and followed her wife.  
Both women stood in the empty club and Jane looked around, "Are you sure that I was here? I can't remember of it."  
Maura sighed and looked at the bouncer, "Can you please turn on the lighting and the music? How it could have been a few days ago."  
"Sure," he said and did as he was told.  
The disco lights came to life and loud music started to play.  
Jane exhaled loudly and tried to remember.  
Maura watched her wife and saw how the wheels in her head stared turning.  
Jane could see a fragment of an memory in her mind's eye, "I was here ... with Stella. She wanted to show me something." she closed her eyes and drew her eyebrows together. "I think it was a picture or a photo or something like that."  
"Good," Maura said. "keep on."  
"I ... can't."  
Maura went to her, "Could it be that she actually found something out about the case of Craig Owens?"  
Jane opened her eyes again and took her phone out of her jeans.  
She dailed a number she knew by heart and held the device to her ear, "Frost, it's me. Let's meet at the crime scene."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two Detectives and Maura entered Stella's house.  
Frost looked around and frowned, "If Stella has owned a computer, we have good chances."  
Jane looked questioningly at him, "If you print something, don't you have this ..."  
He went directly to the printer, "Yeah, then the picture is still in the buffer memory." he pushed a button on the printer and the device started to work immediately.  
He took a paper from the slot, "Okay, let's see what we have here. All right, this is Craig Owens' club. And in the background is ..."  
Maura went over to him and looked at the photo, "Craig Owens." she sighed.  
"On November 27th at 11:30 pm."  
Jane sighed heavily, "When he allegedly killed his partner."  
"Stella had found something that confirmed Craig's alibi. That's why she had to die."  
Maura shook stubbornly her head, "The time designation could be manipulated or corrupted."  
Frost looked seriously at her, "No, never. Otherwise, Stella wouldn't have been killed. And also, it would be easy to identify that person and to confirm the time."  
Maura recognized her mistake and looked to Jane, who was standing at a window, "This means that the killer must have known that she goes with that information right to you." she said but her wife was still staring out of the window. "Jane?"  
"Yeah." Jane said lost in her lost in her thoughts. "I've followed him. I was weak and I felt dizzy. Then I fell and he ran off."  
Maura glanced at Frost and he nodded.  
She took Jane at the elbow. "Come with us."  
Jane followed them into the yard where she was found, "I couldn't keep up and he ..." she looked up and glanced at a fence."He jumped over the fence." she walked to the item. "This is the spot, right here, he went over the over the fence."  
Maura went to the spot, looked at it in more detail, took a tweezer from her bag and seized leather from the mesh wire, "You are right, Jane. This is exactly the same material as that on your belt." she drew her eyebrows together. "There is something on it."  
"Perhaps we find something in the other evidence that can help us to identify the killer," Frost said.  
Jane started to walk toward her wife's car, "I'm going to visit Owens' lawyer."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Russell took a look at the new evidence and raised his eyebrows, "Incredible, I've tried myself to prove Craig's alibi. And you show up here after two days and have new evidence."  
Jane smiled weakly. "Well, it took Stella months. We have to assume that the person, who wanted to frame Craig Owens for the murder of Harry Brooks' murder, also killed Stella."  
"And this person wanted to frame you for her murder. I heard that you were arrested for murder would."  
"Yeah, I've proven that your client is innocent. I had the hope that you could do the same for me. You've collected evidence, permitted or not. I'd like to take a look at the files."  
"Then I get them for you. We'll see we get in them. Oh, Craig will be here in any minute."  
Jane smiled and nodded before she sat down at a table with a glass surface.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura, Frankie, Frost, Korsak, Susie and Tim stood in the lab and stared ata computer screen.  
"When McClellan get to know that we've helped you, we all go down with you," Tim grumbled. "Great."  
Frankie glared at him, "If it makes you feel better, we probably all lose our jobs."  
"No, I don't feel better."  
Frankie rolled his eyes.  
"The fiber of the belt with that Stella Adams was strangled, matches with those from the fence," Susie said. "You were absolutely right. But the small piece of leather tells us something else."  
Maura took a closer look at the evidence and drew her eyebrows together. "Hm, machine-sewn. Looks like the hem of a glove."  
Susie nodded once, "I agree."  
Frost scratched his chin, "Then the killer wore gloves. It could have been everyone."  
"Not really," Tim said the. "Look at the consists of gypsum and recycled paper. A mixture of drywalls."  
"Then this is not any kind of glove," Korsak said. " It's a work glove."  
Frost stared at him, "A construction worker's glove. Dr. Isles we have a problem."

Maura sensed something might happen and grabbed her phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat at the round glass table and made notes from the files of Russell's investigation files as her phone started to ring.  
She glanced at the device and saw in the surface that Russell took a swing with an baseball bat and ducked away.  
The bat hit the table and glass bursted into thousand pieces.  
She lunged forward and tackled him down.  
Russell grunted and got up to his feet again after he gave her two strong kicks in her side.  
He growled and hit her with the bat where he had kicked Jane.  
Jane screamed in pain and held her left arm up to protect her head.  
Russell bared his teeth and hit her shoulder hard.  
She grunted and crumpled to the floor.  
Russell hit her across the back.  
Jane screamed again and catch a glimpse of a nailer, that laid on the floor.  
She reached for it and turned on her back before her could hit her again.  
She held the nailer to Russell's right knee and pulled the trigger.  
Russell screamed out loud as two nails pierced his knee and down to the floor.  
The baseball bat rolled out of his hand.  
Jane grunted and closed her eyes.  
"Jane?" sounded Frankie's voice from the hallway. "Jane?"  
"Yeah," she grunted and wanted to sit up.  
In the same time, Maura rounded the corner. "Stop, stop, stop, stop!" she ordered.  
Jane slumped back to the floor, "Yeah."  
Maura knelt down beside her wife and frowned deeply, "Don't stand up. Stay down."  
Jane wanted to sit up again. "Everything's all right. I'm fine."  
Maura pushed her back on the floor, "**Don't** ... stand up, don't stand up, Jane."

Jane laid back down and grunted once more.  
Maura examined her more closely, "Where does it hurt?"  
"I don't know," Jane mumbled.  
Maura tugged a strand of hair from Jane's forehead. "You get up to things."  
Jane opened her eyes and smirked, "I just need a revitalization."  
"Yeah, right," Maura laughed. "You need a strong slap in the face."  
Jane laughed too and made a face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So, only one chapter is left. I hope you liked the chapter. And thanks**

**for reading, following and sharing your opinions.**


	5. Epilogue

Jane and Korsak sat in the interrogation room in the opposite of Russell.  
Jane had her left arm in a sling and placed a financial book on the metal table, "We found this in your house."  
"This us Craig Owens' business book," Korsak added. "With all manipulations."  
"You got on the gravy train with every Common deal," Jane said and raised her eyebrows. "As Harry Brooks found it out, you killed him. And you tried to frame Owens for his murder. And you withheld all the evidence which could have cleared your client of the charge."  
Russell glared at her, Indicators, no evidence."  
Korsak slowly nodded, "Yeah, that's true." he put the seized working glove on the table. "Beside of that one. We found the glove under the driver's seat of your car. And we've found a piece of it on a fence in the immediate vicinity of the crime scene in Stella Adams' house."  
Jane pierced Russell with her gaze, "And traces of the leather was on the murder weapon. Stella Adams has called you. On the day when she got killed. She wanted to tell you what she had figured out. You had to silence her. You killed an innocent girl. You killed her in cold blood." she put Stella's picture on the table. "Stella wanted to prove that her friend Craig was innocent and because of that she had to die. Just like Harry Brooks." she leaned forward. "I can promise you one thing. I will do everything that is in my power so you never ever see the light of day again."  
Korsak cleared his throat, "Do you want to say something, Miles?"  
Russell slowly looked at him, "Yeah. I want a lawyer."  
Jane huffed and got up from her chair, "Get a good one."  
The two Detectives got out of the interrogation room and Jane exhaled through her mouth.  
Frankie grinned like a Cheshire cat and punched her good arm, "Good to have you back."  
Jane made a face but smiled, "It's good to be back."  
Cavanaugh sighed in relief and shook her right hand, "Good job, Rizzoli."  
Jane raised an skeptical eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"  
Cavanaugh rolled his eyes, "Cure your injuries completely and come back soon to work."  
Jane smirked and nodded, "Yes, Sir."  
Frost took a deep breath, and smiled. "Should we go and have a few drinks in the Dirty Robber?"  
Jane glanced at her wife, "Normally, yes. But I only want to go home and take our son in my arm ..." she looked down at herself. "arms."  
Korsak smiled broadly and patted proudly Jane's back.  
Jane smiled and fished her wallet out of the back pocket of her jeans. She opened it and handed Frankie a bill. "But it's on me."  
Frankie smiled and hugged his sister, "Love you, sis."  
Jane sighed and kissed his cheek, "Love you too." she looked at Maura and put her right arm around her shoulder. "Let's go home."  
Maura smiled and nodded.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura opened the front door of the house and got welcomed by a waiting Angela.  
A dark head popped up from behind the back of the couch.  
Maura sighed heavily with an unreadable face.  
Angela's shoulders slumped, "Oh no."  
"I want Mama," Noel whined and tears formed in his eyes.  
Jane entered the house and closed the door with a huff, "You could have wait for me, Maura. I'm hurt." she complained.  
Angela's eyes lit up and she hurried to her only daughter. She hugged Jane tightly.  
Jane made a face and grunted. "Ma, bruised ribs. Sore body. Ow!"  
Angela broke the embrace and scrutinized her daughter's face, "I'm not sorry."  
Jane rolled her eyes. "Of course not."  
Noel jumped up from the couch and hurried to Jane, throwing himself at her.  
Jane gasped but lifted him up with her right arm.  
He glanced long at her, "Mama did you brought me something?"  
Jane grinned broadly, "Yes."  
"What?"  
"Me!"  
He giggled and put his index finger on her shiner, "What is this?"  
Jane winced but didn't complained, "An ouchie."  
Noel frowned deeply.  
Jane kissed his cheek. "It's okay." she looked at her wife. "It's gonna be okay again."  
Maura went to the Italian, wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her gently.  
Jane sighed and tugged at Maura's arm so the blonde would step closer. And Maura did it.  
Noel giggled loudly, "**Mama**!"

Jane pulled away and smiled broadly as she leaned her forehead against Maura's.  
Yes, it would gonna be okay again.


End file.
